The Red Thread of Fate
by Ash Eanellie
Summary: When the worlds of light and dark collide. She is lost, he found her. She is falling, he caught her. She can't let that happen again, because it hurts to love. Lightning/Noctis


First Final Fantasy crossover (: yay! hope it's okay, sorry for grammar and spelling errors!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Final Fantasy and any of its characters (:

* * *

**I**

"Where's that soldier?" a guy's voice broke the silence in the car. His words were spoken with a very tough and demanding tone, with a hint of annoyance. The driver, a guy almost around the same age adjusted his glasses and responded with a very calm and respectful voice, as if they were different in social status. "She was sent to the castle that day,"

"Is she okay?"

A moment passed before the guy answered. "She seems to be causing a lot of trouble over there. She just won't stay calm, according to Mira, they had to inject stablizer to make her calm down,"

"I guess it's my fault that she was injured,"

"Hey, it's not," he removed his sight away from the dark road ahead of him and looked at the guy sitting behind through the rear-view mirror. This time, he completely dropped his respectful tone. He continued, "His Majesty is very anxious about what happened. He demands an explanation about that mysterious stranger,"

A deep sigh escaped the man's mouth. He seemed to be very troubled. "Fine fine, I will settle this later, okay?" he massaged his temple.

"Do you need some rest? The battle just now was a bit harsh on you,"

The man shoved those words from his driver. All he needed now was to rest, how he wished he can escape from this world, because the only one who understand him was himself...

* * *

Lightning cursed. Those stupid nurses said that their _prince_ or something will be arriving shortly. What the hell? Prince? Stupid insanity. Her patience is killing her. It has been a week or so since she was kept 'prisoner' in this disgusting place; with where one to go.

Lightning cursed again. She really should had listened to Fang, when Fang mentioned something like 'do not mess with the portal' thingy. Look at the hell mess she'd gotten herself into. She mentally cursed herself for everything that happened, and those bastards who made her blind, and those bastards who countlessly poked her with needles as she felt the burning liquid rushing in her veins.

Back to hell, so where was she? She didn't know. Lightning cursed again, hoping that Fang and the gang would come looking for her. And oh, she really should listened to Serah about getting a cellphone.

She heard distant footsteps outside the corridor approaching her room. _Fuck_, if only she had her gunblades with her. She swore she would kill whoever that was approaching. Something about the footsteps gave her the creeps. She felt the urge to remove her bandage off her blind eyes, _"Fuck, it still hurts ever since that fucking day," _

_-crekk-_

The door opened in a quiet way. She could hear the heavy foorsteps continued to approach her.

"Do not come anymore closer. Stop right there," her voice was demanding, tough and cold._ "Fuck these annoying people. Just who are they?"_

The other human being was silent. Lightning could sense that this person was not some kind of nurse. Lightning waited.

And waited.

And waited.

None of them said anything.

Lightning could feel the serious aura around her as the person entered the room. If only she had her gunblades...

Lightning lift her hand upon her bandaged eyes. She was at the edge of giving up, she wished to be weak, just for once. She'd stayed strong. "Please, tell me...where am I?" she sounded hopeless with her cracking voice, "What happened back then? Where am I? Who are you?"

She was getting impatient, as her bare hands begun touching the bandage, finding ways to tear it off from covering her eyes. She felt so sick, so desperate to be unable to see anything. The nurses assured her that her blindness was temporaly, but she can't wait any longer. She wanted to see, right now. Without her sight, she felt completely hopeless.

She heard that person released a sigh.

"I'm sorry. But I won't do that if I were you," - it was a man's voice, with a blend of sadness and coldness. he was pitying her. "What's your name?"

The man's voice was cold and harsh, yet hinted with some sort of kindness hidden in words. Lightning felt special, even by listening to his voice. He was different - she could sense that. Her hand which was supposed to rip off the bandage, slowly dropped to her lap, so bare, so empty. Unable to see, Lightning stared blankly at the source of voice, even though she can't see anything.

"Lightning," was all she said.

* * *

Minutes passed in between them. Both of them, flooded with their own thoughts. Neither spoke first. This was unsual. They barely know each other, but they seemed to be comfortable with each other's presence.

A guy with blond hair was waiting outside the room, impatient. It was so so so freaking quiet inside. Which is bad. This woman today, was unusually quiet. Normally she would shout and shout and throw vases and trays across the room. What happened? It had been 15 minutes since Noctis entered the room, why didn't he hear any signs of arguements?

_"That's it,"_ he thought. _"I'm going in!"_

"HEYY MY DEAR HOMO-SAPIENS!" he barged in. He found Noctis sitting on at arm chair across the room and the mysterious _("OMG, She's kinda hot,")_ sitting on her bed. Both were unharmed and neither of them say anything. "Uhh, what happened here?" he asked.

Noctis gave him a cold glare. He was obviously in a very bad mood. His eyes fall upon the woman with strawberry hair, she looked so fragile in the white dress and was totally not like what Ignis old man described. _"A soldier? You got to be kidding me," _he thought.

"What business you have here, Prompto?"

Prompto shrugged. "Just dropping by to see how's everything,"

Noctis sighed. "Suit yourself," he muttered. Noctis leaned forwar, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Lightning...so, can you please how you ended here? Everything."

Lightning sighed. This was the nth time she had explained and everyone said she was insane. If this guy demand another explanation after this she swore she will make sure he will be unable to be see sunrise ever again.

"And how did you ended up in the middle of the battle," Prompto added. "It's private property!"

Lightning had her eyes bandaged but Prompto could feel her killing glare beneath that bandage. Noctis gave him a nod to ask him to just keep his mouth shut.

"I ended up here, from a portal. I don't know, it just happened so soon and the next thing I was aware of was thatt stupid, disgusting, horrible mustard bomb..." Lightning spoke with a disgusted tone. She surely hate those guys who made her like this. Noctis seemed to be deep in thought.

"Portal?" he voiced his thoughts. "Is that possible?"

"No it's not possible that's why she's lying!" Prompto cried. "Can't you see she's lying?"

Noctis didn't made a move. He sat there, deep in thoughts. "It's possible,"

Everyone turned to see Ignis standing there. Noctis nodded, as if telling him to continue. "It's the only explanation, the portal really _exists._ There are several men who saw this woman appeared all of sudden too. And there's no way she'd sneaked into the battlefield,"

Lightning frowned. He said 'This woman'? He sure don't value his life.

"Noct, the portal exists. This _really is_ bad,"

"I will speak with the king personally when he's back. Give Lightning the best treatment and make sure she recovers, it's our fault that she's like this," Noctis muttered and walked out of the room. Before leaving he whispered something into Prompto's and Ignis ear, but Lightning heard everything clearly.

* * *

It was another long night for Lightning, she was so deep in thoughts. She wondered how was everybody back home? That guy known as Noctis said something about war. Everything seemed to be like a broken puzzle, scattered everywhere.

She was so sick and impatient. Stupid bandage, she cursed. The nurses had informed her that she can take if off after a few days. She can still feel the pain in her eyes. She could feel her iris burning like fire. Like it or not, she was getting up, away from the bed, away from the room. She wanted to escape, blind or not. Her bare hands touched the ice cold surface or the wall, letting it guide her to the exit. She felt the metal door knob in her hands and opened the door, silently. The door let out a crek sound again. Who knows what was the time, but she was sure everyone was asleep.

She walked and walked, half leaning to the wall. She was willing to go anywhere the wall guided her. She really needed to go out, staying in the room was so sickening. Then the wall ended, making her no where to go. She just stood here, feeling so lost. She felt so empty when she was away from the battlefield, _her_ battlefield. For her, she main purpose of living was to fight. She lived to fight for another day, just to see Serah's awakening. She'd been crystalized for almost a year now, and Snow was no where to be found. Fang and Vanille, still the same, never changed since the past five hundred years. Hope was doing fine, improving day by day. Now, she was alone, so far away from them.

She felt the cold air brushed her bare arms, she opened her arms to search for any obstacles in her way. She walked so so so slowly, afraid of falling down.

Just then, she felt his touch, pulling her. Huge and icy cold hands on hers._ Just what the hell. _For some unknown reasons, she knew who owned this hands. It was _his._ His grab was quick and cold, then she felt something concrete, she supposed she was at some sort of balcony as the cold breeze caused her strawberry hair brushed vigorously on her shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered. Quiet enough for him to hear. Even though she can't see, Lightning can sense him nodded in reply. They stayed like that in silent, Lightning really wanted to take off her bandage, she was missing alot of things.

He watched as her hands slowly made its way to the bandage, she unfolded the bandage around her head, a round after a round. He didn't stop her. Instead, he shoved her hands away, and did the job. Lightning's hand froze in mid air. She really wanted to slap herself for acting so weak in front of him. Part of her heart wanted to tear off the bandage to see his face, part of her heard was telling her that her eyes were completely fine as the pain was gone.

He watched as the bandage slowly unfolds. The bandaged dropped to the ground, as he stared at her closed eyes, thick and long lashes overlapping.

Time seemed to stop the moment she slowly opened her eyes. Shiny aqua green orbs met his blue ones. They continued to stare at each other, and that was when they first met.

Unbeknown to both of them, two worlds collide, as the red thread of fate tied to the two humans destined to be together. The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but _never_ breaks...

* * *

-Naoto Natsumi 3 **R&R please.**


End file.
